kirpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shenlong
Rumor has it Shenlong is a former member of the Black Dragon Syndicate forced to the outside for reasons of honor. The fact that he's breathing discredits the theory, but Shenlong seldom speaks of his past. Instead he concentrates his efforts on the here & now with Wolf's Dragoons. Aboard the Fenrir Shenlong serves as both the quartermaster and a strategic adviser to the Mechwarriors. His careful attention to detail and dedication to his role has earned this outsider respect, despite his homeworld's inclusion within the despised Draconis Combine. Personal History Early Life Shenlong's history before joining the Dragoons in 3043 is largely unknown. He lived in the Draconis Combine and somehow acquired a collection of scars & cybernetic parts. Answers about the origin of such injuries tend to be vague ranging from "I owed a favor." to "I talked too much." Whatever the truth might be, Dragoon security passed his background. For a time Shenlong served as Motorized Infantry within the Beta Regiment. His request to transfer to Epsilon was motivated, according to him, by the desire to stretch his talents. He was assigned to be a laborer aboard the dropship Calamity. Shenlong likely would have continued as such had the ship not come under attack by local forces during a deployment on Tanis III. A covert strike against the landed ship allowed the enemy to board while the mechwarriors were distracted elsewhere. Shenlong rallied what remained of the crew and baited their attackers into a trap. Only the Calamity's crew were alive when the warriors returned and Shenlong wordlessly presented them with his written report. Current Events The Fenrir is Shenlong's first command of a dropship. Though he is second to the mechwarriors on board the crew knows just who will be in charge when the mecha deploy. His thorough & methodical approach to all things usually ensures the Mechwarriors can devote their time to other concerns. Their home is in capable hands. Personality Shenlong is soft spoken and frequently smiles, yet no one on the Fenrir really calls him 'warm'. First in every decision is the Mission. Beta's reputation for bold & decisive action is usually reflected here. Shenlong believes that to be victorious is to accomplish the mission but total victory is to accomplish the mission in such a way that you will not be challenged again. It's some reassurance then that the cyber-man has some human vices, chiefly his interest in cigars. The bridge of the Fenrir usually has at least the faint scent of sweetened tobacco smoke. His collection of cigars is stored in a climate controlled locker in the back of the cargo hold. Popular opinion holds that the same network of contacts Shenlong uses to secure supplies and mercenary contracts also ferries him smokes from around the 'verse. While Shenlong with a cigar in hand is a common sight, it is rare he shares part of his beloved stash with anyone. To date only Estella has received such an honor. His left hand and portions of his right eye socket are obvious reconstructs. Shenlong always politely refuses to discuss their origins and leaves it to the crew to speculate just how his injuries were received. It is known that he has some data processing ability in his hand and will occasionally connect it to the ship via small patch cables. Games of Go, tactical data, and a small library of digital books are known to be stored in his cybernetic limb. Whether the rumor that he also has astrogation charts to a treasure trove of LosTech is true remains unproven. Category:BattleTech Category:Fenrir Crewmembers __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__